


Take It Off

by Lrabbithole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Winn brotp, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, sanvers dancing, sanvers date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Alex loves to dance, it makes her feel free and confident, so it’s only natural that she decides to take Maggie dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zennie-fic on Tumblr for this prompt. “Alex/Maggie, go out to a bar and go dancing? We don’t have enough dates for this pairing.”
> 
> Also the title comes from the Kesha song, cause I listened to it the whole time.

Alex loves to dance, back when she was in college she would go out to dance almost every week. When her body moved without a care in the world, the loud music reverberating inside her brain loud enough to muffle the sound of her own doubts, it was the only time she felt fully free, the only way to escape the pressures of school and home.  
  
For a while dancing got mixed with a lot of drinking, and when she started to put her life back into the new path the DEO opened for her, it became easier to just cut both things off. Dancing didn’t feel that necessary anymore when she had a mission to protect earth from rogue Aliens, to protect her sister from having to use her powers, that took precedence over everything else. 

Her work at the DEO also gave her other activities to pour her energy on. It was hard to summon the will to dance the night away, when at the end of the day her muscles burned from fighting against creatures out of this world that were a lot stronger than her.   
  
But we all have comfort places, security blankets we go back to when we need. When Alex found herself needing to plan a date with Maggie for the first time, dancing was the first option to pop in her mind. She wanted to do something different, something that set the night apart from their usual drinks and pool nights, but she also didn’t want to go overboard. A fancy dinner just didn’t sound like them, and Alex could see them getting tense and awkward if they went that route on their first date.  
  
Something overly romantic was out of the question too, Alex was already afraid of coming out too strong...even stronger than she already had. Just because Maggie had admitted to liking her and wanting to give them a chance, didn’t mean she still didn’t have insecurities that Alex needed to tread carefully around.  
  
So dancing was perfect. It would give them something to do while still being different enough that it just didn’t feel like any other night of hanging out together. Besides, just the memory of her endless nights of dancing fueled Alex with confidence.  
  
She doesn’t doubt Maggie will be an amazing dancer too, but Alex hopes that by being in her element, she won’t become the usual stammering mess around the detective. She knows Maggie finds it endearing, she has told her as much, but it would be nice to feel in control for once. There’s just one problem: She has no idea where to take Maggie.  
  
It’s already 5:00 p.m., only 4 hours to go before she is set to pick up Maggie at her place and she is still completely lost. There’s a couple clubs she used to go to back in the day, but she wants to be free to dance with Maggie all night and she isn’t sure she will feel comfortable enough if she goes to a regular club. That means they should go to a gay club, but Alex has no clue about which ones are good, or to be honest, she doesn’t even know where to find a gay club in National City.  
  
She searched online, of course, but the risk of embarrassing herself by choosing the wrong club was too high. She could ask Maggie, but after making such a big deal of being the one to plan their date it seems silly to ask the other woman where to go. She will probably just chose a random club out of the list she found online, but her desire to always be perfect is screaming at the possibility of not choosing the best option. Alex is pondering all this when Winn’s voice brings her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Hey, Alex… you got that daydreaming look again. I though that would stop now you are dating Maggie.”  
  
“Shut up Winn.”, she snaps at him. But after a minute pretending to focus on whatever the guy was trying to show her she caves and confesses her dilemma. “My first date with Maggie is today...if I can figure out where to take her.”  
  
“Umm… do you need a restaurant recommendation or something? I know you live off Pizza and Chinese delivery but there’s actually some good restaurants in National City.”  
  
Alex sighs, embarrassed to even have this conversation. But she already started it, she may as well share everything with Winn. The worst that can happen is he makes fun of her and she gets someone to yell at. “You are hilarious Winn. I’m taking her dancing but I don’t know any good gay clubs.”  
  
“Is that all the problem you have? Pleaaaseee... let me work my magic.” The focused look on Winn’s face and the quick movement of his fingers on the keyboard are the only sound for a while, until the screen in front of him showing a map of National City slowly starts to light up with several spots.  
  
“OK, so after cross referencing Yelp reviews, Facebook, Twitter and Snapchat post from the last month from National City residents between the ages of 21 and 31, my research says the best gay club in the city is Pink Flamingo. I also know for a fact they make a mean Mojito.”  
  
Alex raised her eyebrow towards Winn, “Did you just use Government secret technology to find me a place for my date?”, the noticeable gulp she saw him take and his trademark scared look amused her, but she was too grateful to keep teasing him. She smirked, letting him know she was perfectly ok with it.  
  
He smiled back. “I’m happy to help. Maybe if you get lucky you won’t be as mean to me.” That earned him a smack on the head. “Or maybe not.”  
:::::::::::  
When Alex stepped inside Pink Flamingo with Maggie holding her hand, she made a mental note to buy some Star Wars action figures for Winn. The place looked really great, and Maggie, who of course knew about it, had been genuinely surprised at Alex knowing about the place and bringing her to one of the fanciest clubs in National City for their date.  
  
“Wow, Danvers. Do you have a secret girlfriend I should know about? How did you find out about this place?”  
  
“Don’t worry, you are still the only woman in my life”, answered Alex with a sly smile and a quick kiss to Maggie's lips. “I’m just good at doing my research.”  
  
The place has huge and Alex felt like everyone was looking at them the moment they started walking towards the bar. She ordered two shots of tequila to ease her nerves but it wasn’t long before she realized she wouldn’t need alcohol tonight. The feel of Maggie’s body close to hers was all she needed to feel intoxicated.  
  
As soon as the music hit Alex’s ears she started to feel her muscles dying to move. The beats of the song pulsating inside of her, guiding her movements. Suddenly she was dragging Maggie right to the middle of the dance floor, she was not afraid to be seen, she wasn’t afraid of the attention. She wanted to show everyone that this beautiful woman on her arm was hers and only hers.  
  
With her eyes closed, Alex let herself be surrounded by the music and started moving without a care in the world. Holding onto Maggie by the tip of her fingers, it was enough of a connection. This was different from her college years, she was more in control; this time the music wasn’t her strategy to run away, it felt like a burst of energy connecting her to the world around her, to the woman in front of her.  
  
Two songs went by, she never stopped moving. but she could feel Maggie’s gaze over her body, her body still the whole time. There wasn’t any tension in hand she was holding, and when she opened her eyes to look at Maggie again, all she could see was a raging fire of need on those brown eyes. Alex felt more confident with every rock of her hips, with every step of her feet, with every sway of her arms, but Maggie’s look fueled her with renewed energy and a smirk.  
  
Maggie was standing in front of her without moving, just looking at her. Alex tugged at Maggie’s arm until she had the other woman flush against her body. Taking her time to feel Maggie so close to her, Alex slowly moved her mouth close to Maggie’s ear. “Come on Maggie, don’t tell me you can’t dance.”  
  
Maggie sharp intake of breath made Alex knees weak, but not as much as when Maggie moved her lips softly over her neck, all the way up to the lobe of her ear. “Oh, I can dance...but looking at you is so much better.”


End file.
